This invention relates to structuring temporary systems.
The tagging of articles with computer-readable identifiers and information has provided great improvements in areas such as supply chain management, asset tracking and management, security and access control, transportation, toll collection, baggage handling, inventory control and management, healthcare, and consumer services. For example, bar codes can be used to track the storage and movement of objects ranging from foodstuffs to coupons. Radio frequency identification (“RFID”) tags can be used to track individuals as they access restricted locations and services. Smart cards can be used to store insurance information, medical records, and phone accounts. Examples of computer-readable tags include active and passive RFID tags, integrated circuit (“IC”) microprocessor cards and memory cards, optical memory cards, barcodes, tags, and smart cards.